The present invention relates generally to ride-on toys for children and, more specifically, to caster mounting arrangements for such toys.
Children's ride-on toys are available in a variety of configurations, including, but not limited to wagons, carts, tricycles, bicycles, scooters, cars, trucks and other toys. Ride-on toys generally have two or more wheels that support the toys on surfaces in a rolling fashion. Ride-on toys can be propelled in various ways, but are typically propelled either by an adult standing behind or beside the toy, or by a child sitting in or on the toy. One common manner of propelling a ride-on toy is via a child's foot power. Foot power can be supplied, for example, through the use of pedals, or by direct contact of feet on a surface such as pavement or grass (“foot-to-floor” toys). Ride-on toys also sometimes have a steering wheel or handle bars for the child to grip, some types of which are functional for steering the ride-on toy and some types of which are not.
Children's ride-on toys are often packaged and purchased in a partially assembled state. In such instances, a consumer, such as a parent or other adult, is expected to complete the assembly of the ride-on toy. In particular, in order to minimize the space occupied by a packaged ride-on toy, the wheels, as well as the various pieces to connect the wheels to the toy body, such as caster assemblies, are often left unattached. For such toys, the wheels, including any associated caster assemblies, must often be attached to the toy after purchase.
Caster assemblies for ride-on toys are often designed and intended to be mounted to a specific location on a ride-on toy, such as the right side or the left side. The function of a caster assembly can be impaired if a caster assembly is mounted in an incorrect manner. This can occur, for example, when a caster designed and intended to be mounted on the front right of a ride-on toy is instead mounted on the front left, or vice versa. The resulting impairment of the toy's function can be frustrating, as is the effort required to disassemble the toy and then reassemble it in the correct manner, if such disassembly is even possible. A need therefore exists for a caster mounting arrangement that discourages or prevents such incorrect assembly of the toy.